


That thing

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Merry Christmas to all DW fans :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: “Oh, no.”“What is it, Master? Where have we landed?”“Don’t ask, Missy.”





	That thing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all DW fans :)

“Oh, no.”

“What is it, Master? Where have we landed?”

“Don’t ask, Missy.”

“Don’t tell me that there are Daleks!”

“No.”

“Cybermen?”

“Nope.”

“Daleks and Cybermen?”

“No! For stars’ sake, use your brain! What's the one of the most horrible things in the universe?”

“Oh, no!”

“Yes.”

“All incarnations of Doctor came to a party and forgot that they have never been immune to alcohol. It’s scares me to think, what they would do!”

“Yes, that’s... What? No. No, not that. Sis, seriously? That thing?”

“What else?”

“(I’ll need a drink to survive it.) The second thing, maybe? ”

“Believe me, you don’t want me to mention aloud second thing, honey.”

“No, I don’t. But the other ... x-th thing...?”

“That’s enough! Just let me have a glimpse...”

“It’s Christmas!”

“Oh, no! But wait a minute, I recall that you’ve always liked the game with mistletoe.”

“Well... if you say so.”

;)


End file.
